A goblet contains $9$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $4$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $9 + 7 + 4 = 20$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $9$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{9}{20}$.